


Enemy-Foe-Friend-Lover

by Dunblak_Vizgoth



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Took characters from game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunblak_Vizgoth/pseuds/Dunblak_Vizgoth
Summary: The line between light and darkness, good and evil is sometimes not as clear as one would think. It wavers, it greys, it mocks, and it accuses. But if one abandons the line and its consequences all together they are nothing, for they have robbed themselves of it.Counselor and Inquisitor, Warrior and Sage, Bounty Hunter and Smuggler. Agent and Trooper. Useless little titles earned from good deeds and blood-soaked battles. But since when has life ever been simple, or for that matter easy? They had extreme talent in the Force, a natural inclination to their own occupations. Others will skilled for their generation, masters of their art. However, fate would be denied by these adversaries of the ordinary order.This is their story.





	1. Beginnings of Story

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own anything from the Star Wars franchise
> 
> This is based on the KOTOR game found online

Revan was dead, and Darth Malgus raged against the Jedi across the galaxy. The Jedi were winning, struggling to overcome the ruin the Sith had brought to the Order. Then he came, the fated savior of many.

 

A dusty colored Zabrak by birth crowned with horns, full of youth and life. His amber eyes were much older than his lithe, lanky body would suggest. Only a pair of vertical scars across his lips suggested any manner of violence. A padawan, arriving on Tython with several others and through adversity he slowly rose in power and might. The Force was indeed strong with him, unusually so. Perhaps he was one in a million, or a quadrillion. A chosen individual that the Force swarmed around in paradox to what history decreed was proper.

Under the Jedi master Yuan Par he leaned through first-hand experience to have an unbiased opinion when confronted with the trying circumstances a Jedi was expected to face. He was comrade to a Trandoshian of all things, helping the lizard man named Qyzen Fess regain his honor of the hunt. And the young Zabbrak traveled to Coruscant in hope of healing his master of a strange illness of the mind. The Force was with him. In the Jedi Temple, he defeated the Sith apprentice who destroyed the noetikons to save his master through a long lost Jedi ritual. Then he braved a flight into the unknown, questing under guidance from the Council itself to heal the Jedi masters afflicted with the same plague. His name is Asaketam Klohmed

Asaketam felt ill at ease. It was true he had been grateful of his assignment to search out and heal the Jedi masters influenced by the dark, even the gift of his own _Defender_ -class light Corvette to travel the stars with his Trandoshian companion. However, now in the seclusion of space he had trouble finding peace between his body and mind.

Unbeckoned images came to his mind, of Master Satele Shan in her cloth armor, of some Twi’lek girls he had seen on Coruscant, of one Twi’lek he thought looked like a woman, and of his Trandoshian companion’s primal form.

Asaketam was admittedly confused, not at peace as a Jedi should be. Again and again he attempted to search out any trace of the darkside in himself, meditating almost constantly. And he would come out of his cambers, half-clothed and drenched in a sweat. Qyzen did not question why the ‘Herald’ did this and did not press the young Zabrak as he gave his young Jedi hunt-friend food after every fast.

Nothing worked. Asaketam’s thoughts wandered back to the two lovers on Tython, the ones whose secret he had kept in exchange for a yellow crystal. He wondered if this was what compelled them to do such things, even if they also strived to be Jedi. This burning heat and insatiable hunger for something, something Asaketam could find.

When they arrived on Taris the hunger and heat abated a little, battle and survival amongst the toxic swamps and city-crumbling jungle seemed to subdue it. But only for a time. After every mission, after every deed Asaketam felt himself grow unsteady. The hunger was burning his flesh away so that his spirit nearly felt naked, exposed like a nerve to the perils and pleasures he could only look at.

The Trandoshian saw it as well, the Herald of the Scorekeeper simpering around like some animal in heat yet foolishly refusing to accept comforting flesh. Qyzen Fess respected the Herald very much but he knew that a weak hunter could very easily become the hunted. So he devised his own plan, an aid to the young Zabrak that would relieve him of his tension even if it did shame him some. Shame was better than assured death made possible by foolish decisions.

In their last mission they had helped expose one of the Republic soldiers. The fat man had been good to himself only. The Herald had seen to it that he was exposed, giving a female Twi’lek soldier revealing information so that she could force her commander to aiding his hunters rather than himself. She had said she owed them a great price, and a price Qyzen was willing to barter. He asked of her a favor, something the Trandoshian or any of his kind did not do often. She agreed, although the blue woman was hesitant at first. But Qyzen’s plan was too well set, and like an enticed Uxibeast calf she fell for the bait.

As for young Asaketam the Herald the Trandoshian waited for the right moment. It was after one particular meditation session that he perceived the time had come. Qyzen Fess gave the young Zabrak food and water, filling him up and making sure his strength had fully returned. Then he invited the Twi’lek woman in.

Qyzen slightly despised using the woman like some mate, he knew some Trandoshian hunters often visited the pleasure houses to slake this side of their hungers but he was not them. He preferred his own mate, someone he could enjoy and bond with. A hunter like himself. The woman would do the deed, willing enough to accept the offer and strong enough to be some part of a hunter.

She came in dressed in a commando’s jumpsuit, all her blaster armor removed and the zipper lowered to reveal the tops her luscious blue breasts.

The soldier queried at him with her eyes as she looked over to young Asaketem. Qyzen nodded, the Herald would be initially weak from his meditation but as the food and drink fed into his body he would regain much of his strength.

The young Zabrak sagged on a counter and stool, half-clothed and not comprehending what exactly was going on. To her credit, the Twi’lek was experienced. She caressed the Herald’s shoulders, almost massaging the stress out of them and careful to plant a few kisses along his collar bone. Perhaps she had a former lover or husband that she lost to the war between Sith and Republic.

When Asaketam opened his mouth to question her actions, she held her finger to his lips. “It is alright Jedi, this is my blessing to you for aiding me and my men. I would be offended if you did not accept it.”

The young Jedi’s eyes swirled with confusion and hunger, undecided on which would win over. But the Trandoshian was determined not to let him be the one who decided and as foreplaned the Twi’lek sank her hand into Asaketam’s lower robes, seeking out the impressing member she had agreed to address.

The Herald groaned as her soft, blue hand brushed against his hardening flesh and she herself gasped in surprise that he was so well-endowed for his stature, a one by ten inch. The Twi’lek smoothly undid Asaketam’s belt and lower garments, her hands moving fluidly without much thought as she stroked along his jawline with her tongue. The female soldier worked her way down the young Jedi’s body, nipping lightly and brushing her face against his chest and abdomen.

He moaned again as his lower garments slipped further down and his man-flesh rose tightly. _This feeling, what is happening to me? I feel like I’m burning but there are no flames, and I am certainly not enraged._

Asaketam looked down on the Twi’lek as she teased the underside of his member with her finger, then giving it a small lick near the head. He was most certainly pleased.

She continued her light treatment of the Zabrak’s cock, glancing over to the Trandoshian to see the male breathing heavily and fondling his crotch. The Twi’lek felt her own nethers grow warm and the thought of what the Trandoshian had hidden underneath his reptilian slit made her ache for a cock. Aggressively she lashed out in frustration at Asaketam, swirling her tongue around the cocks crown and then enveloped the head between her smooth blue lips.

Asaketam jolted, driving his member a little deeper then intended into the Twi’lek’s mouth but not too far. But his candle blower was preoccupied with more pressing matters, zipping the jump suit lower and lower. Her breasts bounced a little as they came free and the fabric slide down even further, stopping just below the Twi’lek’s waist. She moaned into her mouth as she frantically dug in and began stroking her pussy, occasionally rubbing against her clit with an experience finger. Heat flooded through her and spikes of ecstasy jolted through her hands and tongue. 

Qyzen undid his own pants, pulling aside his slit to allow his cock to slide out. The large member was green and brightened to a yellow-red, covered in fluid and looking more like a tentacle than a dick. Small furrows lined the underside and small rounded spikes on the sides. The thing was fist size at the base and shrank down for fourteen inches to the tip. A monster breeding stick for a monster hunter.

Glancing at how she aroused the Jedi’s companion she drove her mouth further onto the young one’s member, reaching with one hand to barely fitting around the Jedi’s cock as she began to stroke it quickly. The Twi’lek’s hand twirled, gripping ever so slightly as she pumped up and down. Her wet mouth accepted Asaketam’s cock greedily, lathering it in saliva as she lapped at the underside and bobbed her head. Small blobs of precum settled on her palate as the head passed by.

Asaketam felt his head going numb. He could not think clearly as if in a haze, but whatever it was he enjoyed this feeling. Subconsciously, maybe a habit formed of years under the Jedi masters, he felt though this mist with the Force. But he could find no darkness present, only shades of grey. A probing tongue brought him back to focus on the beautiful being sucking on his cock as she worked slightly to gain entry to his urethra.

Qyzen felt that his young comrade would no longer resist and moved to join them. He stood, stroking his alien member with hisses and cackles, looming over the Twi’lek soldier and her new patient. He eyed her with the only one that still saw, enjoying the smells of woman sweat and cum mixing with that of a man’s. And the sight of the young Herald accepting a treatment he deserved.

The Twi’lek stopped stroking Asaketam and began to give Qyzen a wondrous handjob. A wayward hand grabbed the back of her head and gently pushed her mouth further onto the Jedi’s cock.

She welcomed the hard flesh swallowing it further and further inside her warm throat until the long rod exhausted its length then worked back, lapping at the cock as it receded. The Twi’lek couldn’t take it anymore. She shoved a finger into her sopping wet pussy, jolting at the sudden entrance. It had been far too long since she had last had attention and she was going to make sure that the Trandoshian gave it to her good like he promised. She whimpered and moaned, jerking harder and harder on the Trandoshian, gulping down the Zabrak’s cock. The Twi’lek could feel the both of them getting close, twitching and throbbing in her hand and throat. She was almost there herself. Just a few more moments.

Asaketam felt his butt twitch, his ass tightening as his balls clenched to his member. He felt himself cresting a wave, thrusting fully into the Twi’lek fully and unleashing torrent after torrent of sticky white seed with a loud groan.

Qyzen bucked against the woman’s hand at the same time, jetting globs of cum all over the soldier’s blue skin as she moaned in final release. The walls of her pussy seized and rubbed over her finger as her blue body twisted and twitched, flooding her being in a long awaited orgasm.

The Twi’lek showed off Asaketam’s gift to her, the inside of her mouth a hot swath of white and pink, before swallowing it down. Burning with desire she got up and began to grind against Qyzen’s still erect member, wrapping a leg around his back to keep balance as her unsatisfied snatch was squashed against the Trandoshian breeding tool.

As Asaketam looked up she threw him a wink and barely mouth a thank you when Qyzen’s tongue struck at her own, worming its way into her mouth. She moaned, rubbing herself against the reptilian body. The scaly skin teased her nipples too well.

Qyzen detached himself of the blue soldier long enough to give the Zabrak a nod. He would never let the Jedi forget this. Not ever. Then he turned, heaving the Twi’lek into his arms and strolling toward the sleeping quarters.

 _What in the great Centarian moons was that?_ Asaketam thought, slumping back onto the counter. His whole body felt relieved of pressure and anxiety. If he didn’t know better he would have called it a miracle.

 _Is this what love is?_ He wondered to himself.

The young Jedi would surely not forget this. He looked on as Qyzen Fess, his fearless hunter-friend, carry the blue Twi’lek to his chambers knowing that he would use that massive green cock to hump her until her mind went numb. She would be screaming and moaning her lungs out as he drove into her for the next few hours. And getting a last glance at it he wondered what it would feel like to take that slime-slick appendage inside him.

 _What would it feel like?_ He wondered as he began to stroke his own flaccid dick and his ass began to twitch with an unexpected hunger. _To feel that reptilian penis work itself in and out until warm fluid coats my insides?_

Then he heard the Twi’lek woman cry out in ecstasy as the Trandoshian began to pound her. _It must feel marvelous!_

 

And she appeared as well. A lone slave from the horde of debauched and darkened souls seeking with anger and hate, a path for power and vengeance. She was Zabrak as well, but her blood was stained heavily with that of an unknown Sith ancestor. As she departed the shuttle and stepped on Korriban’s one might have found her appearance intriguing or perhaps frightening. She fit the role of a Sith perfectly, the right amount of disparity with overtures of rage masked behind dead blue-grey eyes that burned red around the pupils.

Her black hair, dark as the depths of the endless abyss of space itself, grew short and spiked from a widow’s peak. A six spired corset of small horns protruded from her forehead conjoined together on rings and a metal chain, from which hung a broad spear-headed ornament part of gold or kelsh at the base; and part steel or beryllius head that pointed accusingly down toward the young girl’s face.

Tattoos ran down from her eyes like ruined makeup, slightly hiding the black scars that surrounded her eyes, before panning like tiger strips across her cheeks. The artist who had done the work also added black fang like points jutting up from her thin lips, and a two pronged fork dripped from the bottom. The marking conjoined on her nose in a strange dagger like mark, but like all things Sith was not connected. Two spikes stuck up on either side of the ridge of her nose, nearly touching the precious trinket that hung from her horns. A trapezoidal strike brand formed the young Sith’s ‘third eye’ and another stressed her chin and jaw line. A once over glance at the girl’s lithe build, her medium build and lack of muscle reasoned that she was nothing more than a cur and a weakling. But the Force was powerful with her, and she had spent the entirety of her youth cultivating both physical strength and strength in the Force. Even if she was a little less than an B size. Her scarlet skin matched naturally with the sandstone rock of the Korriban rocks.

Mocked and jeered though her training, she rose with determination. She blazed through the old ruin of the former Sith temple, unlocking the Deshade Khem Val and defeating him. Traveling to Dromund Kaas to aid her new master, Lady Zash in her feverous quest for artifacts and ancient power. She joined the Revanites, seeing enlightenment in their ways and accused another Sith Lord of being one of the supposedly blaspheming Revanites. She crept into the halls of the selfish Sith Lord Grathan, and death followed her. The young Sith became an assassin of the Sith inquisitors, killing even Darth Skotia in his own chambers. But she gave way to temperament upon meeting a long deceased ancestor force-walking the ruins of the temple on Dromund Kaas, a person she would come to know as Darth Andru. She was sent with the blessing of her own ship to locate and fetch the artifacts Darth Zash. Her name is Lilitheth.

For Lilitheth time was of the essence.

 

(side closet shuttle to imperial fleet?)


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the remainder I had on this but never got to write
> 
> Characters can also be seen here:
> 
> https://dunesofblack.tumblr.com/post/178580787257/enemy-foe-friend-lover

Dohin the Sentinel (Concentration)  
• T7-01 (Range Tank)  
• Kira Carson (Melee Dmg)  
• Doc (Healer/Range Dmg)  
• Sgt. Fideltin Rusk (Range Dmg)  
• Lord Scourge (Melee Tank)  
Shuri-den the Sage (Balance)  
• Tharan Cedrax (Range Dmg/Healer/Tech)  
• Zenith (Range Dmg)  
• Lt. Felix Iresso (Range Tank)  
• Nadia Grell (Melee Dmg)  
Asaketam the Shadow (Infiltration)  
• Qyuizen-Fess (Melee Tank/Healer)  
•  
• See above  
Eyvock the Vanguard (  
• Aric Jorgan (Range Dmg)  
• Tanno Vik (Melee Tank)  
• M1-4X (Range Tank)  
• Elara Dorne (Healer)  
• Yuun (Melee Dmg)  
Adaina N’Losh the Scoundrel (Ruffian or Scrapper)  
• Korso Riggs (Range Tank)  
• Bowdarr (Melee Tank/Wookie)  
• Risha (Range Dmg)  
• Akaavi Spar (Melee Dmg)  
• Gus Tuno (Healer?)  
><  
Chit (His Bishonen Hotness) the Marauder (Annihilation  
• Broonmark (Melee Tank)  
• ? > Vette (Range Dmg) (Romance?  
Oxvedz the Juggernaut (Vengeance)  
• Malavia Quinn (Healer/Range Dmg)  
• Lt. Peirce (Range Tank)  
•  
Lillitheth the Assassin (Hatred or Deception)  
• Khem Val (MeleeTank/Healer)  
• Andronikos Revel (Range Dmg)  
• Ashara Zavros (Melee Dmg)  
• Talos Drellick (Healer/Range Dmg)  
• Xalek (Melee Tank/Range Dmg)  
• Vette (Range Dmg) (Give to Chit?  
• Jaesa Willsaam (Melee Dmg)  
Schelleck the Sniper (Marksmanship)  
• Kaliyo Djannis (Range Dmg/Tank)  
• Vector Hyllis (Melee Dmg)  
• Dr. Lokin (Healer/Range Dmg)  
• Ensign Raina Temple (Range Dmg)  
• Scorpio (Melee Tank/Dmg)  
Avhyl the Mercenary (Innovative Ordinance) (thing for Rhodian women)  
• Mako (Healer/Range Dmg)  
• Gault (Range Dmg )  
• Torian Cadera (Melee Dmg)  
• Blizz (Range Dmg )  
• Skage (Tank) 

Characters:  
Oxvedz (Sith Warrior/Juggernaut- (ASSHOLE! Sith pureblood male. Enemy all. Male-dom type but compensating for cowardly nature under brutish personality. Often clashes with Lilitheth because of their contradicting personalities/stations and he seems to want to show her who’s on top. It rarely ever works.) Malavai Quinn as main companion and bed partner (just to prove he’s that capable of making anybody swoon). Other bed partners: assistant Overseer Loun (sith pureblood that is intro to first instructor), .( this asshole).  
Avhyl (Bounty Hunter/Mercenary- ? (Cyborg female. Neutral, deals with all sides but more so with Sith and almost never Republic.) Has a thing for alien women, especially ----  
Schelleck (Imperial Agent/Sniper- ? (Cyborg female.) Kaliyo Djannis as Companion and sometimes love interest.  
Lilitheth “Siren” - Zabrak/Sith female Sith Inquisitor/Assassin. Most amicable among the Sith and willing to make deals with Republic or Smuggler forces as long as they benefit her, at least entertain her. A wraith, a temptress of the dark side. She is the ever inclination to sink into “passion”. Asaketam and Lilitheth cross paths more than once, with the Sith Inquisitor always coming on top. She also makes a habit of teasing or maneuvering how she wants them. Khem Val as main companion but beds who she wishes. FUTA!!! (have to think of why and how). The Siren, lures innocents to their death and sucks the Force out of them to continue/extend her own life/youth.  
Adaina N’Losh- Trogruata female Smuggler/Scoundrel. True neutral . Mainly deals with Lilitheth because she is more predictable than other Sith. Bowdaar as main companion but has various lovers.  
Asaketam- Jedi Consular/Shadow, Zabrak male. Semi-neutral. Bisexual man-slut. One to fall easily for his desires because he keeps himself wound tight . Has Qyzen Fess for main companion.  
Shuri-Den (Jedi Consular/Sage- (Cyborg Female. Amicable and somewhat flexible in her dealings. Wise for her years, she is willing to accept things she cannot change ). Nadia Grell as main companion and flirted love interest (neither party knows that it’s a mutual love.  
Eyvock (Republic Trooper/Vanguard- (Human male. Jedi ally.). Tanno Vik as main companion, they share the occasional bar dancer but never bed each other.  
Dohin (Jedi Knight/Sentinel- (Human female. Strong outside but softy/embarrassed inside type.). T7-01 droid companion, no known lovers but has a few suspicious run-ins with the younger Assassin Lilitheth.

 

Facts:  
 Dohin and Oxvedz are both older than most of the other characters and ‘predate’ them in questline/timeline terms. So while the others are still rising the ranks, these two have already established themselves somewhat.  
 In terms of age:  
o Eyvock (trooper  
o Avhyl (bounty hunter  
o Oxvedz (Sith Warrior)/Dohin (Jedi Knight)  
o Schelleck (Imperial Agent  
o Asaketam (Jedi consular/shadow)/Shuri-Den (Jedi consular/sage)  
o Adaina N’Losh (smuggler)/Lillitheth (Sith Inquisitor)/His Hotness (Sith Marauder)  
 Time line of graduation/initiation goes something like this:  
o (the history of bounty hunter v. smuggler rivalry began, something about a drinking contest then a shooting contest before it all devolved into a barfight; and afterward the two MAY have stumbled into the same room thinking it was theirs only to have what amounts to a sex competition.)  
o Oxvedz graduates and travels to Dromun Kas  
o Dohin graduates and travels to Corisant  
o Oxvedz and Dohin clash on Flashpoint “Esseles”  
o Avhyl arrives on Hutta and completes quests  
o Schelleck arrives on Hutta as Avhyl is ending her quests  
o Avhyl travels to Dromun Kas  
o Asaketam graduates as Shuri-Den arrives  
o Eyvock arrives on Ord Mantel  
o Lillitheth arrives on Korriban and Adaina gets her ship stolen  
o Schelleck travels to Dromun Kas  
o Lillitheth and Dohin clash on Flashpoint “Black Talon”  
o Adaina travels to Corisant  
o Lillitheth Arrives on Dromun Kas/Oxvedz leaves Dromun Kas (Vette “escapes”)  
o Dohin leaves Corisant  
o ?  
o ?  
o ?  
o ?  
o ? (Part of Jaesa Willsaam questline) when Oxvedz is leaving Hutta he again “misplaces his luggage”. Jaesa is spirited away by persons unknown (Schelleck? Avhyl?)  
 When Asshole/Oxvedz travels away Droman Kas (sith capital?) his "luggage" (Vette the slave) gets "misplaced" (might have been on purpose from the Quinn guy wanting Oxvedz all to himself so his mission with lord baras would be easier). He dismissed his slave to take care of what few morsels of things he had (as a power play) and Inquisitor took the opportunity to swipe Vette as she came around in the star port.  
 Oxvedz and Dohin are not really main characters and their storylines will not connect as much with the younger characters.  
 Are Shadow/Inquisitor using force or stealth? No, they use the force to shroud themselves. 

Lovers/interests-  
futa-star wars  
jabba-star wars  
Lord Renning and Apprentice Malora (Korriban, experiments on Korriban-dog tokata quest  
Lord Zash)  
Juda (hutta, Nem'ro's records keeper)  
Linh (hutta, imperial contact in cantena. Human chick)  
Hallen from the consular jedi on Typhon (in front of temple, human female)  
Ranna Tao'Ven (daughter of matriarch on Typhon, twilek female)  
Trea Kobbeth (Typhon, Twilek mother of missing son)  
Sentry Yashia (guard outside the tomb on Kalibban who wants you to get the failed acolytes body to his father)  
Tweeta (Ord Mantel, smuggler knowhow into. rodian girl)  
Yael (Ord Mantel? cathar girl who stole the medicine for the orphine Ryso)  
ANY of the War Widows you see with Reki (Ord Mantel? the guy with the schematics)  
Syreena (Ord Mantel, ?friend? girl who eventually betrays you. LOTS of angry, chained, humiliating, foot worshiping sex)  
Lamalla Rann (Ord Mantel, lady who was standing on the beach wanting holo-disks)  
Loonda (Ord Mantel, crazy scientist wife on the big boom run)  
Darmas Pollaran fanciers? (corisant, women who take after darmas Pollaran the card dealer)  
Master kewiz and padawan Kira (jedi from the knight storyline. twilek and human female)  
Senator Oranda (corisant. human female dealing with Pat-aK droid to rebuild corisant)  
Twin kids (brother waarin and sister ?) from corisant watermain quest pat-ak  
Renalda Agareth (corisant, in the justicar district. little girl looking for her brother?)  
lady dak-ah for sith asshole? (dromund kas)  
Eskella (Korriban, Overseer Tremel's daughter)  
Dagg (Dromund Kas, bounty hunter trainer)  
Secretary Lieutentant Petrak (Dromund Kas, the admiral Fraabaal's assistant. Tease for being a slow witted person.)  
Captain Sarnova (dromund kas, kaptain who's men were stolen by Lord Grathan. The "Duchess")  
Crysta Markon (dromund kas, bounty hunter middleman for Hunt missions)  
Vorr and Vi (?) (balmorra, two siblings who accuse you of killing their brother Vexx on Hutta. Tarrow Blood set them up)  
Needles or Wraith from Havoc squad (ord mantel)  
Lin, wife of bellis (ord mantel quest to find field box)  
Female Seperatist "range finder" (ord Mantel)  
Random hooded girl in the cage (Balmoora, from the 'retrive/silence the son' main quest)  
Urana Kiel (Taris, girl who wants thier stuff 'prized possessions' quest)  
>Atichan and other alien refugees at homesteads (reclaim what's ours quest)  
Kahrin Wek (Taris, Twi'lek quartermanster girl 'supplies and demands quest)  
Dr Lanna Cel (Taris, rankghoul quest)  
Rora Seake (Taris, SITH assassin-beastmaster sent to kill the settlers)  
Master Karu (Taris, Jedi consular trainer)  
Governor Saresh (Taris)  
Jaymizu Poh (Taris, clear out the homestead quest)

 

Ideas-  
(OR)- The sith Marauder character shall only known as "his bishonen hotness" or "his hotness" (carnage of annihilation for discipline, focus on bleed-heal combo)  
(OR)- His hotness and Assassin are of the same age. They were "in the same class" but rarely encountered each other (and never face to face). Though Assassin did keep tabs on him after she left, even sending him mail every now and then. Their bond cements after a while due to (fill in event). Assassin gives his hotness permission to court/woo Jaesa (light side).  
(OR)- The Asshole (sith juggernaut) will probably specialize in the "vengeance" tree if I ever get to writing it.  
(OR)- Inquisitor keeps Imperial trooper as retainer/maid?  
(OR)- Inquisitor 'steals' some of the companions Warrior neglects. (vette and Jaesa Willsaam?)  
(OR)- Since Smuggler and Hunter have something of a competition, they tend to have a lot of angry pillow talk.  
(OR)- Warrior's disposition can be summed up in two ways. From his point of view, "I AM A GIANT DICK!!!" (grammatical correctness is not a class in sith warrior training); and from the view of everybody else, "That Asshole".  
(OR)- The Inquisitor's weapon is not wit nor wisdom but pure, unadulterated Sarcasm. . . . Or so I'd like to think.  
(OR)- For Sage, Tharan Cedrax as main companion. Love interest (does she have any?)  
(OR)- Have to think of what points Inquisitor helps other companions of less savory characters (AKA the Warrior and the like). Also how their choices played out or will play out. AND how the Inquisitor's own companions will participate with the "new" Inquisitor (not bound by storyline).  
(OR)- Inquisitor and Sentinel meet on Black Talon, where as the Esseles would be where she meets the Juggernaut. The Inquisitor would either meet the Imperial Agent at the Imperial Fleet or on Dromund Kas. Inquisitor would also meet/know of Bounty Hunter on Dromund Kas. Imperial Agent and Bounty Hunter crossed paths on Hutta enough to know each other.  
(OR)- Smuggler and Bounty Hunter know each other from before.  
(OR)- The Sentinel stays well acquainted enough with the council to know of things going happening on Typhon, ergo she would hear of the Shadow as well as the Sage. Sage knows Shadow from reputation. Smuggler knows Trooper from reputation.  
(OR)- Sentinel slight feminist/man-hater?  
(OR)- Shadow and Inquisitor meet at Nar Shaddaa. Sage learns of Inquisitor/Juggernaut from Sentinel (where do they meet? Taris?)  
Vereta Fraabaal (dromund kas, second retreval mission for bounty hunter)  
Bounty Hunter and Imperial Agent sidestep Revan cult, Warrior misses them, Inquisitor insures they stay hidden.  
Avhyl and Schelleck cross paths on third bounty for Avhyl (since she's going in for Imperial Intelligence)?


End file.
